Koi Shigure
Koi Shigure (恋時雨) is a single from Tokimeki Idol project. It was released March 14th, 2018. Tracklist # Koi Shigure (恋時雨) # Bouken Days☆ (冒険デイズ☆) # Futari no Toki Side SR (二人の時 Side SR) # Jewelry days # Koi Shigure (Game Ver.) # Bouken Days☆ (Game Ver.) # Futari no Toki Side SR (Game Ver.) # Jewelry days (Game Ver.) # Koi Shigure (Off Vocal) # Bouken Days☆ (Off Vocal) # Futari no Toki Side SR (Off Vocal) # Jewelry Days (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Hirari hirari mai ochite iku Utakata no koi shigure Yurayura yurameite wa hakana ge ni utsuru okizarishi kokoro wa Sarasara sakimidarete hanafubuki nokoru asaki kono yume no naka Negatte mo setsuna ni kie yuku Hitohira nozonda ketsumatsu sae Hirari hirari mai ochite iku Tsutau namida wa sakura no iro Sugiru kisetsu tadayoinagara Itsumademo kimi omou Utakata no koi shigure towa ni meguru Kazemai kami o naderu tsukimi yuru yoru no uruwashiki kioku wa Sakura no hanafubuki ite iroaseshi keshiki aoki kono mune no naka Itsumademo kawaranu omoi wa Ichizu ni hatameku kage no gotoku Hirari hirari mai ochite iku Haruka sakishi gunjou no iro ano hi miteta mihatenu yume o Inoru tabi kimi omou tsukiyo chiru sode shigure Negatte mo setsuna ni kie yuku Hitohira nozonda ketsumatsu sae Hirari hirari mai ochite iku Haruka sakishi gunjou no iro ano hi miteta mihatenu yume o Inoru tabi kimi omou Hirari hirari mai ochite iku Tsutau namida wa sakura no iro Sugiru kisetsu tadayoinagara Itsumademo kimi omou Utakata no koi shigure towa ni meguru |-| Japanese= ひらりひらり舞い落ちて行く 泡沫の恋時雨 ゆらゆら揺らめいては儚げに映る 置き去りし心は さらさら咲き乱れて花吹雪残ル 浅きこの夢の中 願っても刹那に消え行く ひとひら望んだ結末さえ ひらりひらり舞い落ちて行く 伝う涙は桜の色 過ぎる季節漂いながら いつまでも君想う 泡沫の恋時雨永久に巡る 風舞い髪を撫でる月見ゆる夜の麗しき記憶は 桜の花吹雪いて色褪せし景色蒼きこの胸の中 いつまでも変わらぬ思いは 一途に旗めく影の如く ひらりひらり舞い落ちて行く 遥か咲きし群青の色 あの日見てた見果てぬ夢を 祈る度君想う 月夜散る袖時雨 願っても刹那に消え行く ひとひら望んだ結末さえ ひらりひらり舞い落ちて行く 遥か咲きし群青の色 あの日見てた見果てぬ夢を 祈る度君想う ひらりひらり舞い落ちて行く 伝う涙は桜の色 過ぎる季節漂いながら いつまでも君想う 泡沫の恋時雨永久に巡る |-| English= Dancing and falling down lightly Is this ephemeral drizzle love Swaying and flickering slowly and reflected in transience, my indeed left behind heart is Rustling and blooming in profusion, as the falling cherry blossoms remains inside this shallow dream Even if I hope, the ending that the petals desired Will vanish in an instant Dancing and falling down lightly These tears following me are of the color of a cherry tree As the passing along seasons are floating I'm always thinking about you This ephemeral drizzle love is surrounded by eternity The beautiful memory of the dancing wind stroking my hair in that shaking night I viewed the moon Are falling cherry blossoms faded in blue inside this chest These eternally unchanged feelings are Fluttering wholeheartedly like a shadow Dancing and falling down lightly Blooming far away in a ultramarine color The impossible dream I saw that day Thinks about you everytime I pray This moonlight falls in the drizzle of my sleeve Even if I hope, the ending that the petals desired Will vanish in an instant Dancing and falling down lightly Blooming far away in a ultramarine color The impossible dream I saw that day Thinks about you everytime I pray Dancing and falling down lightly These tears following me are of the color of a cherry tree As the passing along seasons are floating I'm always thinking about you This ephemeral drizzle love is surrounded by eternity |-| Videos Game Ver. Preview= Trivia External Links Gallery 01.jpg|Full Cover Category:Singles Category:Songs